Um, Soldier Down?
by katelynfinn
Summary: Remember when Vin sent Jak and Daxter to the Strip Mine to blow up the Eco Wells? Do you also recall how gifted Jak is on his jet-board? Well, what happens if one of his jet-board moves isn't exactly graceful? 4/20/13- Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Um, Soldier Down? - _[I don't own any Jak characters]. This is dedicated to my boyfriend because he helped me so much when I had to destroy the Eco Wells in Jak II.. :) not to mention, I'll never forget our commentary when playing._**_'Rawr, I'm a tiger' ;) I love you, Brandon!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jak!" Vin's electronic carrier clashed to the ground: by his own demands, of course, "We still have trouble at the Strip Mine. I think the Baron set me up!" The older male was jumbling his words, obviously quite perturbed (a poet & i didn't even kno it). "Actually, uh," he began typing vigorously on certain buttons, "I think everybody's tryin' to kill me!" The vigorous typing became worse as Vin looked back at the demolition duo.

"What are you talking about?" Jak asked, dumbfounded with Vin's propaganda.

Vin finally calmed down, "Those Eco Wells the Baron had us drill, it seems that he never intended to pipe them into the city grid." Vin turned around and waved his arms obnoxiously, "It doesn't make any sense!" It seems as if the arm activity was more vigorous than his typing, for he was panting like a dog. Perhaps, it was the stress. Unfortunately, Vin is always stressed.

The white-haired scientist whipped around, crouching behind his desk of button variety, "Y'know, open Eco Wells will attract more Metalheads!" With his new realization, Vin threw his hands on the top of his head. Vin ran over to Daxter and shook him, "You gotta close 'em off!"

Jak rose his pointer finger to speak, but Vin dashed off once more.

"Now, these plasmite bombs should do the trick," Vin carried over a crate that contained, what it seemed to be, bombs. There seemed to be six of them in the crate, exactly. Well, despite how many there really were, it seemed heavy by the way Vin was carrying it: even for six small bombs.

The man carrying the crate tossed it to Jak like it was nothing. Jak, by the immediate crouch and twisted facial expression, visibly thought different. I mean, he couldn't even stay in one spot when holding the damn thing. Vin went on with the instructions, although Jak was still trying to find a way to carry the hefty crate. "Drop one into each well, heh, and the blast will do the rest," Vin smirked.

Jak and Daxter both listened to Vin's directions attentively, by surprise.

'_Ah, shit, it's slipping,' _Jak thought to himself as the crate slowly slid out of his grasp. Daxter looked up just in time to see Jak lift the crate, quite randomly, in order to remain his hold. The taller of the heroes watched as one of the bombs managed to roll out of the tub of six (yes, there are, in fact, six).

Daxter caught it, but then remembered it was a bomb and threw it into the air. Well, it didn't go off in his hands so he might as well just catch it.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Vin cried out nervously to the two. Daxter was holding the plasmite bomb with his right hand, but then threw it carelessly to his left hand, "Plasmite, huh? Cool!" Daxter shook it, "How does it work?" Daxter and Vin were shootin' the breeze while Jak waddled around with the crate. When that one bomb left the crate, it became unbalanced. The blonde had his knees together and his eyes crossed as if saying: _'I'm gonna fuckin' drop this!' _

Suddenly, the bomb in Daxter's hands exploited its shell, showing a red beeping light. Great, leave it to Daxter to activate a bomb inside the Power Station, "Wah!" Daxter yelled, his eyes widened, "I believe this is yours!" Daxter pointed to the plasmite bomb and then tossed it to Vin.

"Ey, not my problem anymore, uh," Vin tossed it back non-hesitantly.

"No, I insist!" Daxter returned the bomb to Vin.

"Uh, eh, uh, you're the hero," The scientist bounced it around in his hands in panic before throwing it back to the ottsel.

Meanwhile, Jak was holding the crate _still_: his current stature resembling a crab.

"No! Jak's the hero," Daxter, with no thinking necessary, lobbed the bomb back into the crate of others. Daxter grinned as he knew that wasn't the smartest idea.

All the bombs activated: beeping at their own rhythm. "Oops," Daxter said as Jak tried to hold back a scream of annoyance. He did, for this wasn't the moment or time. "Sorry, my bad," the ottsel looked up at Jak, while Jak looked down with a glare.

"Great!" Vin threw his hands up in disbelief, "Now you armed the whole lot!" He whipped back and then turned back around, "Don't move! ... On second thought, move!" Vin held the sides of his face in panic, "Far away!"

The silver-haired, Underground member gestured to the warp gate inside the station, "Go through the portal and drop one bomb into each Eco Well before they all go off!" Jak already started to run towards the gate. "You only have _two _minutes!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Eco Wells weren't hidden at all: they stuck out like a sore thumb.

Jak knew his own feet wouldn't carry him fast enough to dispose of the bombs, so he quickly jumped onto his jet-board: Daxter on his shoulder as usual.

The first four were relatively easy, for they were either on the ground or supported by a ledge. The last two were quite tricky, but there was no giving up now: especially, with bombs counting down in your hands.

Jak and his furry friend, but mostly Jak, rode up a hill consisting of a needled bar, a side-winding saw, and a drill. Behind the obstacles was an Eco Well, which he got over to while holding his breath.

1:00.

"_Only a minute before we're toast Jak!"_ Daxter yelled from his shoulder. Now, Jak wasn't the kind to freak out at the last minute: that would only screw him up. So, he chose to ignore Daxter's comment.

The jet-boarder did a rail-grind up the structure that supported the mine carriers, made a right turn, and continued to grind until he reached the end. The last Eco Well stood there and was lookin' all high and mighty. It almost begged for Jak to take it down.

00:37.

Jak went up the jump and flung the bomb into the last Eco Well, making it explode a long with the others.

Of course there was going to be an explosion, so Jak quickly whipped around, but then noticed he didn't turn around ... only his board did.

There was an indescribable feeling in his knee: what the hell was wrong? He watched as his view slowly seemed to be turning sideways. Yup, he was falling. While Jak was traveling towards the ground, he got a hold of his knee with his hand, but to only feel his kneecap on the entire left side of his knee. Jak's eyes shut as he hit the ground, the kneecap forcefully jammed back into the center of the knee due to the fall.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile ...

"Hiya!" Daxter posed, "Wahhh!" Daxter was thrown back from the explosion: passed out cold.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The explosion's volume died down to silence: how the Strip Mine was in the beginning.

Jak remained on the ground, in pain, but nothing he couldn't handle. The injured one groaned as he somewhat crunched into a ball, holding his left knee; his forehead rested against the dirt of the ground.

The ottsel regained his consciousness and looked over at his buddy, "Um, Jak," he scurried over to the one on the ground, "Uh, you okay, buddy?" He leaned down to see peek at Jak's face when all of a sudden ...

"**Fuck!" **Jak yelled at the top of his lungs, still holding his knee. It wasn't the pain, but the fact that he could feel his kneecap in the wrong place. Actually, yeah, the pain was the majority.

Now, Daxter may be his friend in all, but there wasn't much he could do at this point: him being an ottsel n' all. At one point he could, but that was when he had two feet and two hands, not to mention, was relatively close to Jak's size.

"Jak!" Daxter covered his mouth, "What ... was ... that ... about?!" The ottsel held out his arms as he yelled to his friend, "What's wrong with you?" Daxter said leaning on Jak's shoulder. Jak rolled slightly over to his side, breathing heavily: it fuckin' hurt!

_Don't cry, Jak. Do not cry._

Jak wasn't a pansy and he wasn't about to cry in front of his friend. Sure, Jak felt them welt up in his eyes, but that was just his body's reflexes. "Ah," Jak scrunched his eyes as he let go of is knee; it now visible to the ottsel.

"Woah! What happened to your knee!?" Daxter's eyes widened as he examined Jak's knee.

"I, don't, ... know," Jak said, trying to move it. The pain was throbbing right now: in and out of his knee. Sweat formed at the top of his forehead and he knew it too; his whole body was hot right now. Still heaving air into his body, Jak propped up on his elbows as he looked down at his knee. It was more painful seeing and feeling the knee at the same time.

"God," Jak closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the ground.

Daxter looked around him, "What can I do? Uh, get help, uh, how?" The furball was talking to himself as he paced beside his friend. Then, he dropped next to Jak, holding his shoulder, "Now, I want you to breathe," he smiled sympathetically. Injured knee and labor ... yeah, I suppose it's the same thing. Not.

Jak rose an eyebrow, but did as he was told. His breathing was a little shaky, but that was just excess adrenaline from destroying the wells before.

"Eh," Daxter trotted over to Jak's knee, "... Can you move it?" He asked, looking down to his friend's face as if it were a normal question.

"I think so," Jak propped himself up again and tried to move his knee: thankfully, he could move it, "Yeah, I can," he looked down to Daxter. "Alright, well that's a good start, uh, I guess," he smiled, pretending to know what he was doing.

"Okay!" Daxter said loudly enough to bring Jak's eyes to his own, "Can you straighten it?"

It wasn't necessarily fast, but Jak extended his leg as far as it could go. Not that far at all.

"Oy, that's not good," Daxter said bluntly.

"_Thank goodness you blew up those wells. I sure don't want anymore Metalheads comin' around here. Good work guys! I owe you one!" _Jak's communicator sounded with Vin on the other end.

"Hey! Vin! We gotta problem here!" Daxter yelled to the communicator as it floated above Jak's body. Vin couldn't hear Daxter, it was a one-way call.

This was made apparent when Daxter said, _'I'm sorry, but we led Metalheads into the city', _and Vin said nothing in return, but kept thanking the two. The communicator flew back to Jak's pocket and silenced.

"I have an idea," Jak said, looking over at Daxter. "Call Torn," he demanded, "See if he can send someone, anyone, over," Jak said, still holding his knee. This sucked, it really did.

"Heheh, good idea, ... I was just about to say that," Daxter said as he leaned over Jak's knee, trying not to touch it. The communicator was on Jak's left side, while Daxter was on Jak's right.

Jak's peace of mind was interrupted when his knee was in even more pain: Daxter fell on it when reaching for his communicator.

"**Ahhhhhh!" **Jak was forced to sit up he was in so much pain. His voice shook the Strip Mine.

Daxter knew Jak wouldn't like what just happened so he took a couple steps backwards, "My bad, Jak!"

"**God dammit!" **Jak pulled his blue tunic up to his mouth and bit into it, ... then screamed.

Daxter just watched.

I guess Jak didn't want to lay on the ground anymore, because he got up and actually managed to. Even though it seemed like a pretty bad situation, he began to walk on it. It didn't hurt as much as it did before, but it did seem to stiffen up.

"Eh, Jak, where are you going?" Daxter asked, staying in his current spot.

"I'm leaving!" Jak snapped back as he swung his arm 'good-bye', but puberty must of bit him in the ass because his voice croaked. That usually happened when he's worn out.

Daxter followed close behind as Jak sat down and slid down a ledge: the warp gate was right in front of them.

Nothing could ever be easy because a small scorpion Metalhead emerged from the sand and was heading straight for Jak.

"Stupid, fuckin' -" Jak kicked the Metalhead with his right leg, but then remembered he had no left leg to stand on: causing him to stumble back. He caught his balance by flailing his arms and continued limping towards the portal.

Not to be mean, but watching Jak was kind of funny. No, I lied. It was pretty much _Priceless_.

When Jak got to the portal, his last step brought his left knee up and it hit the border of the portal, making him bend over. The injured hero didn't say a word, not a single word.

Daxter then remembered that he never got the chance to call Torn, which would of been much easier. Well, it's not like Jak would let Daxter near him after the last incident anyway.

Jak took a deep breath and stood up straight. He turned around and sat on the edge of the portal, leaned back, and disappeared into the portal. Daxter assumed he did that because his knee wouldn't allow him to jump through: which was correct.

Daxter sighed and then jumped in after him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vin was working on something in the station, but turned around with a grin when he heard the warp gate begin to activate.

Jak popped out backwards and hovered in the air before falling on his ass. He was not having a good day. Jak simply laid back where he was sitting with his arms sprawled above his head and his legs bent and slightly apart. This wasn't a good idea either, for Daxter shot out and hit Jak directly in between the legs.

Daxter rolled back twice and then cleared his vision to see what happened.

'_Where did I hit Jak__?' _Daxter thought to himself.

Jak cringed and curled up in a ball, once again, and fell to the side.

'_Oh__,' _That answered Daxter's question.

"You guys are finally back! It's about time," Vin bent over, his hands on his knees, as he was about to talk to Jak. Jak was near crying, so Vin looked over to Daxter instead.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we got _a little_ distracted," he strayed his eyes over to Jak.

"What's the deal?" He looked down at Jak who remained in his spot on the floor.

Daxter walked past Jak and jumped up on Vin's shoulder, "Jet-board incident," he whispered slightly.

"Oh, no! Holy gee wiz, I gotta call Torn!" Vin ran over to his button display, panicked once again.

Vin's speed knocked Daxter off his shoulder, where he landed uncomfortably on the cold ground. "What's YOUR deal?" Daxter asked, while brushing his furry chest off.

"Jak can't be hurt! Oh, no, no, no! You see, if he's hurt, then we are all doomed!" He yelled in Daxter's face, and then returned to pressing buttons.

"He's fiiiiine! He'll be up in no time, right Jak?" No reply. "I said, RIGHT JAK?" Daxter turned around to see Jak still laying on the floor, with his hand laid over his eyes.

"_What is it?" _A voice echoed within' the whole entire station room.

"Yeah, we've got a bit of a problem, you see," Vin stuttered to Torn over the communicator, "Jak's hurt and he's not getting up!" Vin yelled.

"_Is he awake?" _Torn asked bluntly.

Vin turned around to look at Daxter, while Daxter turned to Jak.

Silence.

Daxter than smacked Jak on the forehead, causing Jak to rip his hand away from his eyes and raise a fist at his friend.

"Yeah, he's awake," Vin told Torn, still shaky.

"_Good, can he walk?" _

"Eh, yeah," Daxter said, arms crossed.

"_Kay, well, I'll see what I can do," _Torn said before the comm. went blank.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been ten minutes and Jak had managed to stand up and hold the railing to keep his balance. He could walk, but it wasn't normal: there was a hop to his step.

"_Okay, so I've managed to place a cruiser outside the Power Station. It's disguised as a Hellcat Cruiser. You have to drive it back to the HQ yourself ... your welcome," _Torn's voice silenced. Boy, he seemed to never be in a good mood.

Jak was already on his way out the automatic doors when Vin called to him, "Good luck on your way there, a-a-and get well soon," he said with a small wave.

Jak rolled his eyes and gimped his way outside to see the cruiser right away.

"C'mon, Dax," Jak said as he got in slowly. Driving shouldn't be an issue because Jak drove with his right foot anyway. Daxter hopped in and settled on his shoulder as they made their way back to the Underground.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Underground door slid open, making Torn look up from his papers. Jak limped in, leaning on the bunk bed railings for balance.

"Hmph, it seems that you aren't as invincible as you claim to be," Torn smirked as he walked over to Jak, his hand underneath his chin as if observing him.

Daxter couldn't take it, "Yeah, well if you were anywhere as near as invincible as Jak you would be out there fightin' on your own!"

Torn picked Daxter up and looked him in the eyes, "If you know what's best for you, rat, I'd .. stop .. talking," with that, Torn dropped him.

"So," Torn put his hands on his hips as he looked at Jak, "What did you do?"

"I'm not sure," Jak looked down at his knee, "All I know is that I popped my kneecap out of place, but I'm pretty sure that it went back in," he looked up at Torn.

"Nah, it doesn't quite happen like that," the red-head chuckled, "If your kneecap 'popped out of place' then there's no way it's 'back in'," he shook his head.

"I'm fine now," Jak narrowed his eyes.

"No, you ... aren't," Torn shot back at him, " ... and if you aren't, then the whole city isn't. Get up on the bed, I'll take a look at it myself," Torn kept his look at Jak while he was walking to the bed that he wanted Jak to lay down on.

Jak hesitated, but then walked over and sat on the bed.

"Lay down," Torn demanded as he turned on the wall lamp that was slightly above them.

Jak sighed and laid down, looking away.

"Roll your pant leg up," he said without even looking at Jak. Torn was currently pulling a chair up besides the bed so he could sit down.

Jak sat up and started to roll up his pant leg, until he realized that he couldn't: it hurt to bad to roll the pant leg up past the knee. "I can't," Jak said, still trying.

"As much as I don't want to say this," Torn sighed, "Take your pants off."

Jak blinked as he went back to trying to pull the pant leg past his knee.

"Do you want me to help you or not?!" Torn yelled at the other.

It was quiet until a belt buckle clicked open: it dangling while it was being taken off. The blonde looked away with his nose flared: this was worse than his knee.

Torn didn't watch: he didn't exactly favor this situation either.

Jak threw his pants to the ground to reveal black boxer-briefs with a grey waistband. He scooted his back against the head railing of the bed and crossed his arms, his legs straight out in front of him.

Torn looked down immediately at his knee to see it swollen, "Shit, Jak," The ex-Krimzon guard announced, walking over to it.

Jak sighed, knowing it was bad. "Yeah, shit," the blonde said, while chuckling slightly.

"You fall?" Torn asked, placing a hand on it and looking back at Jak to see if it hurt him or not.

"Look'it Mr. 'I Care Now'," Daxter yelled to Torn from the ground.

Torn and Jak looked down at Daxter, who received more attention than he bargained for. "Haven needs all the help it can get. At this moment, Jak is one of my men that I can count on; unlike many others," he spoke to Daxter.

"-Your man?!" Daxter chuckled, "I shoulda saw THAT one comin'," Daxter stopped laughing and cowered under a bed when Torn raised his fist, "Filthy rat!"

Daxter didn't say another word.

Jak sat up fast and hissed air through his teeth, "What are you doing?!" He asked Torn, who was currently pressing down on his knee.

"I'm seeing if you tore anything," he responded, continuing.

"It fuckin' hurts!" Jak looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath, and then looked back down.

"Obviously," Torn didn't even look at Jak. "Tell me if this hurts," he said, finally looking at Jak.

"Yes, that hurts!" Jak yelled back.

"How 'bout this," Torn pressed on the outer side of his leg.

"No, that's fine," Jak watched Torn as he pressed in different areas.

Then he pressed on the inner area.

"Now, THAT hurts," Jak said while ripping his leg away from Torn's hand.

"Hm, I'm pretty sure you may have some tissue damage," Torn said bluntly, as if he didn't give a care about Jak individually. "And by looking at your knee, I'd say you dislocated your patella without a doubt," he crossed his arms.

'-His what?!" Daxter asked.

"His kneecap, you idiot!" Torn turned to the ottsel and banged his fist on the bunk railing, causing Daxter to shut up once again.

"What does that mean?" Jak asked, reaching for his pants.

Torn uncrossed his arms, "It means that you fucked up when you were on your last mission and might be bedridden for some time until it heals," Torn smirked, "Unless you're still up to completing your tasks."

Jak dropped both legs off the edge of the bed, only to wince when trying to walk on his injured leg, "Yeah, I'll be fine," he said sarcastically.

Torn growled under his breath, "Welcome home," he didn't sound happy at all, "Get better, that's an order," he walked over to his table: very peeved at his new roommate.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I swear, this is the most random thing ever! It's stupid! :( I knoww. It's just that I dislocated my patella too ;) and I'm currently on home hospital until I have surgery (which is soon) & i am SCARED. It's suppose to be funny..but i don't know if I did a good job at that ... **

**Let me kno if i should continue, please. :)**

**Oh & btw..if you post a review for my stories ( 'Um, Soldier Down?' & 'With the Weight of the World On Our Shoulders' ) then I'll most definitely read your story & leave you one..if i haven't already. I've been reading fanfics like crazy on here lol. Well..yup. Let me knooooo. **


	2. Chapter 2

God, I'm sorry it took so long to post Chapter 2! Lol. Well..yeah, here it is! Hope you like it :] & BY THE WAY..if you post ideas for my story in my comments I'll most likely use your ideas if I like them! Don't be afraid tooooo..

I do not own any of the Jak characters, unfortunately. If I did, Jak, Jinx, Torn, and Erol would be all be shirtless in the game. So obviously, I'm not in charge.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Um, Soldier Down?**

_Chapter 2_

It was twelve in the afternoon, but you couldn't tell down in the Underground hideout if your life depended on it.

It was quiet, but wasn't empty.

Torn wasn't there, but even if he were to be there it wouldn't be quiet - with the occasional yawns, sighs, and paper shuffling he does ever so often.

Daxter wasn't there, which would be the main source of the unneeded noise.

Someone was though, and who was it?

A body lay restless on top of a mattress; out cold. The small, twin bed could barely satisfy the needs, for the body would straddle its legs or turn over to another comfy, sleeping position.

A small, barely noticeable tone was rattling on the cold, hard floors; like vibrating. It had short, sweet intervals where it would stop, but then start again.

It was a communicator, but it was on 'accept or decline' mode - probably set like that on 'accident'. Near the end, the voicemail goes on speaker, and speaks to the owner of the communicator...

'_Jak, it's Torn, listen, I found eggs being formed at the Drill, but you can't get them. If they aren't destroyed immediately they will hatch thousands of more Metalheads that will roach on Haven's safety walls. I'm sending some of my other men down there to get rid of the damn things, but in the meantime I'm escorting them there,'_ there was a small sigh, _'Knowing this assignment, I'll be out for a while. Don't kill yourself,' _Torn's voice ceased after his blunt comment.

An hour later..

Blue eyes opened, but then shut. This happened around five times before they permanently remained open - mind the frequent, yet natural blinks.

Jak was on his stomach, his arms bent in front of him as he laid down on them. The bed was so comfy even if, in reality, it wasn't.

He began to stretch until he realized that his left leg wasn't functioning.

Jak yawned, but it was soon interrupted when he looked back down at his blanket-covered feet, "What the...?" He tried to sit up so he could inspect his knee, but that strangely was harder than it sounded.

Jak knew what did him in: that dumb jet-board ... which he really didn't think was dumb until he crash landed on it the other day.

With a small sigh, he tossed the sheet aside. Jak's knee looked much worse: as if, somehow, it had gotten worse throughout the night. It didn't just hurt anymore either. It was completely swollen and, not to mention, purple.

"Great," Jak leaned back onto the cot, taking a deep breath. Before even exhaling, the hideout door slid open. The opening of the door was very unlikely, unless it was himself who was opening it. He propped up to his elbows, trying as hard as he could to peer down the small hallway.

Jak couldn't see anyone, but he heard footsteps. Oh, he knew who it was now. Especially, when they jumped up to the foot of the bed. When they did, Jak replaced the sheet on his leg.

"Finally, you're awake," Daxter fell back onto the sheets, butt first, "I thought you weren't ever going to wake up."

"Wake up?" Jak raised an eyebrow, "How long was I out for?"

"Well," Daxter hopped up to his feet again, "You weren't exactly out, you were just tired from all the running around lately. I guess you could say that your body had its much needed sleep."

"Oh," Jak said, trying his best to contain an yawn.

"Anyway!" The ottsel jumped up on Jak's lap, oblivious to his friend's fatigue, "You up to going out today-"..

"-Dax,"..

"Because there are some really hot babes down-"..

"-Dax!" Jak jerked upward towards his friend: in no threatening way, of course.

Daxter blinked, "What?" He complained. Although Jak was his best friend, he always wanted to go out- of course not on suicide missions, but through the city. Seeing hot girls was his major hobby. His partner got hurt all the time, but he didn't realize that this injury disabled him to walk.

"..I can't," Jak shuffled his elbows, making himself more comfortable.

"Why not?" Daxter asked, a little frustrated.

Jak blinked, slightly looking down to his leg.

"Oh," Daxter bluntly said while lagging over to Jak's knee, immediately ripping off the sheet, "OH!" Daxter backed up, disgusted at the swollen knee. The now cross-eyed ottsel waved his hand in front of his face, "Gack! I think I'm gonna faint."

The blonde watched his friend's reaction; well, at least he'd understand now.

"It did _NOT_ look like that last night," With hands, Daxter exaggerated his gesture towards the knee.

"I know," Jak leaned forward, "I don't know what happened to it," he flinched from his sudden lack of flexibility.

"Don't stress yourself," Daxter gently pushed his injured friend back to his regular sitting position. Jak shared with him a confused look as if asking 'why are you acting like you know what you're doing' with his eyes. With a deep breath, Daxter turned away, "I'll be right back," he jumped down from the bed.

"..Where are you going?" The other said while trying to sit up again.

"Gettin' you a little," he smirked, "something."

With a curious glance, Jak watched as his little friend made his way across the room; his orange tail swaying with each step he took. He couldn't help but become nervous at what Daxter was getting: this was Torn's territory.

"Daxter!" Jak yelled to him in almost a raspy, whispered tone. Yes, Daxter going through Torn's belongings made him extra nervous.

Said ottsel had made his way into a metal crate, his tiny rear hanging out as the rest of his furry body was leaning inside. There was loud clunks as Daxter fiddled with whatever he was doing. "It's _FREEZING_ in here," Daxter lifted his head for a split second before returning inside the crate.

Jak's eyes remained on the ottsel. What the hell was he doing?

Daxter then jumped down from the crate, but there was something in his hands. It seemed to be a small blue bag, obviously cold from the way he had been juggling it in his hands. "Ooh, ooh, ah, cold, cold," Daxter scurried over and jumped onto Jak's bed. He carefully placed the bag on top of his friend's knee, "There we go," he put his hands on his hips, proud. It couldn't of been at least two seconds before the bag slid off Jak's knee; Daxter placed it back on. It fell off, again. For another time, Daxter replaced it. This happened at least four more times until Daxter came up with a plan: the bag idea was bullshit.

"Daxter, I'm fine," Jak lifted the bag and dropped it down onto the floor.

"No, you're not!" Daxter pointed directly at the middle of Jak's eyes, maybe at least five inches away. Jak crossed his eyes when trying to look at Daxter's finger, "You're hurt and without you, what the hell am I suppose to do?" He stomped his foot.

"I don't know," Jak tilted his neck with the intentions of cracking it, "What did you do today?"

"I'll tell you what I did!" Daxter grabbed Jak by the collar, them being nose to nose, "I woke up, was literally KICKED OUT," he pointed to his butt, "by Tattooed-Wonder, walked around, was nearly STEPPED ON, made my way all the way to the saloon, talked to Tess, and came back!"

Jak didn't say a word.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, peg-leg, don't you say a word!" Daxter crossed his arms, looking away, "I've had a horrible day!"

The blonde narrowed his eyebrows. Daxter had just stated what Jak usually had to do on a day to day basis, EXCEPT Daxter was always on his shoulder. He chuckled, thanking the Precursors that Daxter finally had a taste of labor.

"You think that's funny?" Daxter looked back at his friend.

Before Daxter could say anything else, Jak's stomach rumbled...loudly. Jak's eyes widened once realizing that the god awful noise came from his stomach. He was slightly embarassed along with it.

"..You hungry?" Daxter stared at Jak's tummy and then up to the owner's face.

Right when Jak was about to answer, it rumbled again. The hungry one clutched his stomach softly, his eyes closing. When looking up at his friend, a smile appeared and his eyes opened, "..Yeah."

"Has Torn been feeding you?" Daxter crossed his arms, making Torn sound like an abusing mother. Jak didn't answer. He was too busy holding his stomach and trying as hard as he could to make the rumbling stop.

"How 'bout this," Daxter whined, "I'll go get you some grub since I'm SUCH a nice friend," once again, he crossed his arms.

"Really?" Jak looked up, "..U-Uh, thanks?" He wasn't really sure if Daxter was kidding or not. Well, when Daxter jumped off the bed and made his way towards the door it was obvious that he meant it. I mean, Jak could count on Daxter no matter what, but his sarcasm was sometimes hard to catch.

"..No problem," he threw the compliment off like it was nothing. "Just don't get used to it," he looked back before walking out the door.

Jak smiled before laying back down. He was just about to doze off again until he heard little scurrying feet run back over to the side of his bed. Jak opened one of his eyes before looking over the side of the bed.

"Uh," Daxter said, "..I need money."

Jak stared blankly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's see," Daxter said while walking around the marts of the bazaar, counting his money, "What does Jak like to eat?" The ottsel continued walking, looking up every so often to make sure no one stepped on him.

"Mommy, look!" A young child stopped walking, but was only drug by his mother to keep walking. The kid was pointing to Daxter, obviously thinking he was an animal or something. Well, he was, but then again, he wasn't. "Come now, we're in a hurry," the mother replied. The kid frowned and continued walking with his parent.

"Geez," Daxter tossed a Precursor orb in the air, "I didn't know I was so popular."

Daxter came across a small table that held fruits: many different kinds. "Ooh, whatcha' got here?" he jumped up on the side of the counter.

The woman who owned the stand jumped, "Ah! Rat!" She swat her broom, which she was currently using, at the poor ottsel.

"Wahhh!" Daxter ducked just in time before he dove underneath the table.

The lady stopped, her broom stick in hand, ready for a swing if she saw the 'rat'.

"Look, lady," he peeked from underneath the counter, "All I want is some frui-" Daxter quickly had to shoot back underneath the counter, because even though he was clearly talking to her like a normal human being, she wasn't convinced to hear him out. "Hey!" Daxter yelled at her. "Shoo, shoo! Out you filthy animal!"

Daxter mouthed 'Shoo, shoo, out you filthy animal', at the same time as she did: as if used to what she said. He was an ottsel and not a lot of people excepted him as a human trapped in an animal's body.

"Fine, fine! I'm leavin'!" Daxter looked back slightly before grabbing a large piece of fruit and running off, wishing the woman didn't see him even though he did it right in front of her view.

"Thief! Guards! Guards!" The woman yelled, obviously more frightened by a small rodent than most people by the way she acted: jumping up on a stool and pointing at the runaway ottsel.

The guards, all in red, known as Krimzon Guards, turned from what they were currently doing to look upon the orange furball running down the bazaar. Some were strolling with their guns in hand, looking for the slightest bit of trouble, some were writing tickets for the cruisers, and some were just talking to each other and patrolling the area. Let's just say they were everywhere. "Get him!" One guard yelled when chasing after the ottsel.

"Over there!" Another called while trying to block Daxter's path. Thankfully, Daxter ran between his legs before he could do anything. "Hey!" The guard tried reaching under his legs for the tail, but wasn't successful.

With over seven guards on his ass, Daxter ran as fast as his little ottsel legs could take him, "Jak better appreciate what I'm doing for him!" He said mostly to himself while continuing to run. Daxter happened to slip between a basket and a wall to hide, where he thought to himself, _'Yeah, he's probably thinking about how much danger I could be in right now, yeah, that's right'._

"I could picture him now.."

_Jak was sitting back at the hideout, now sitting up against the headboard of the small bed. The boy was incessantly sobbing, his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have let Daxter out there by himself, he's in so much danger, Torn! You couldn't possibly understand!" Torn had been comforting Jak the whole time, a hand on his shoulder, "You should of given him more consideration and attention...since he usually did all the work," he 'tsked' Jak before walking away. "You're right!" Jak began to sob more, "I should of given you all the attention! All you ever did was protect me! What will I do without you?"_

Then, Daxter returned to reality, "Yeah, that's exactly what's goin' on right now."

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Jak had his head in his pillow; his legs and arms completely sprawled out on the small bed. Even though his head was shoved into the pillow, the snoring was insanely loud.

Yeah, that's exactly what Daxter imagined.

"Where are you, you little rat?" A guard yelled as he ran right past the basket he was hiding behind.

Right when the guard ran by, Daxter ran for it. He dodged countless people; sometimes, very occasional, did he run into their feet, stumble backwards, and return to his 'run for his life' run.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It seemed like it had been two hours: Daxter's been running from those guards for quite some time. He could of always thrown Jak's fruit at them, but coming back to the hideout empty handed after using Jak's money wasn't only rude, but he'd have to listen to Jak's rumbling stomach the whole entire night. Trust me, Jak's stomach wasn't friendly when he was hungry. Not only was it loud, but it got increasingly annoying, especially farther into the night. He had to give Jak his food, for the sake of himself.

Daxter finally lost the guards and was standing in front of the Underground entrance. The ottsel let out a happy sigh when he slowly made pace to the now opening door.

Daxter thought of the situation...

_Daxter walked into the Underground hideout, completely covered in wet fur from sweat and a nice full fruit in hand. He strolled up to the sobbing Jak, "No worries, Jak," he smirked, "I'm here."_

_"Daxter!" Jak looked up, red-eyed from crying. Daxter jumped up on the bed, where Jak had his arms held out to him. The blonde picked the ottsel up and held him to his chest, hugging him tightly, "My hero!" Daxter patted his friend's head, "Shush, shush, I know, I know, what would you do without me?" He looked away and smiled, but not without raising his eyebrows twice to emphasize his success._

Daxter smiled at his imagination, obviously believing that would ever happen. Once making his way to where Jak's bed was in sight, he tried to put his imagination at work, "No worries, Jak. I'm here.." he bowed his head as he held out the fruit.

"..Took you long enough," Jak joked even though it was true, not even looking at him. He was playing with his communicator that was fixed nicely next to him.

Daxter glared at the ground, knowing that wasn't what Jak said in his daydream. "Well, I got you your stinkin' food, so I deserve a better thank you than that!" He tossed the fruit up to Jak, who surprisingly, caught it with one hand.

"Thanks," he went to take a bite without looking, but once looking at it, he drew back with a slight gasp.

"What?" Daxter asked a little frustrated.

"..Uh, do you know what this is?" Jak looked cautiously at the fruit and then back at Daxter.

"Yeah, it's a Bango, now eat up," he crossed his arms.

"I can't!" He tossed it back to Daxter, who caught it at the last minute; it somewhat juggling in his hands.

"What? Why not?!" Daxter whined, looking up at Jak.

"I hate those!" Jak leaned back down on the bed, slightly whining himself.

It was silent.

"..You what?" Daxter asked quietly.

"I hate them. You've known me for over six years; I thought you'd know that by now," he stared up at the ceiling, obviously not aware of the time-bomb ticking Daxter.

"Well!" Daxter jumped up on the bed with the fruit, "Times are different now, you could of changed," he held out the fruit, "You might like them now."

"No," Jak gently pushed the fruit away, "Never have...never will."

"Ah, c'mon, buddy," he pushed it back, "Eat up!"

"No, Dax," he pushed it away.

"Eat it!"

"No."

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"Noo!"

Daxter shoving it as hard as he could at this friend, hoping he would give in. One thing he knew was for sure: he wasn't going back out there, so Jak better eat it or he's not getting anything.

"Fine!" Daxter retreated and solemnly walked to the foot of the bed with his head down. Jak slowly started lowering his arms from his face: where he'd been forced to put them to protect himself from being force fed.

"It's just..." Daxter begun, "I just want you to be healthy, Jak. I feel that you are so hungry and that you need good food. Food that will satisfy your hunger, allow you to fight like the brave warrior your are," Daxter rambled, throwing Jak completely off on purpose. Definitely off enough for Jak to stare at him confused as ever. "Dax," "No, no, I get it, Jak," he went to get down from the bed, "You don't appreciate my help." Jak sighed, "I never said that, Dax."

"THAN EAT THE DAMN FRUIT!" Daxter yelled while lobbing himself at the unexpected Jak. "Ahhhhhhh!" Daxter screamed a battle cry while in the air, landing directly on Jak's face.

All Jak could do was wiggle, flail his arms, and to his best ability, squirm his legs.

"I WAS OUT THERE FOR TWO HOURS-TWO HOURS! TRYING TO FIND YOU DAMN FOOD SO YOUR STOMACH WOULD SHUT UP! BUT NOOOO, EVERYTHING DAXTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Daxter shook Jak's head back in forth, but then stopped, squeezing Jak's cheeks together: fishy face, "I WAS ALMOST SHOT BY KRIMZON GUARDS AND HIT WITH CLEANING UTENSILS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?!"

"I'm sorry!" Jak managed to spit out from his cheeks being smashed together.

Daxter looked him square in the eyes, "You're sorry?! I'm sorry- I, I never knew you were 'sorry'! Whew, well, does that relieve me," he turned around and crossed his arms, "That changes everything," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Jak leaned forward to put on a hand on his furry friend's arms, but the ottsel moved out of the reach, "Hmph," Daxter turned away and put his nose up in the air. Daxter always did this and Jak knew how to cure it.

"I shouldn't of been so 'unappreciative'," Jak pretended to sigh, knowing this would most likely work.

"Damn straight," Was Daxter's response.

"What could I do to make it up to you?" The blonde asked sympathetically.

"You could start by eating-"..

"I'm not eating the fr-ahhh!"

Daxter was attacking Jak's face with the fruit, once again. At one point, he actually at some of it in Jak's mouth, but Jak moved his head away so it slipped out.

"Eat the fruit!"

"No!"

Oh god, not this again.

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it!" Daxter's tone started to break, it sounded more...happy.

"No!" Jak chuckled with his comment. What was going on?

"Daxter!" Jak yelled, looking at him seriously.

"Jak!" Daxter looked back, equally serious.

After a small amount of silent seconds, the two broke down in laughter. Well, the breaking down in laughter was mostly Daxter, but Jak was laughing too. It was very rare to see him laugh, but it was definitely worth it. You could tell these two were best friends; it was very apparent.

This was Daxter's chance, when Jak was laughing Daxter shoved the fruit in his mouth.

Jak's eyes shot open as he knew he had been tricked. Now that it was in his mouth, he didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't spit it out; there was no where to. He wasn't going to take it out of his mouth because he'd already bit into it on accident when closing his mouth: meaning it was well chewed enough to look sick when doing so. He had to swallow it.

Daxter watched intensively as Jak locked his eyes shut and slowly allowed the gross fruit to roll down is throat. When Jak opened his eyes, they basically screamed to Daxter 'Blah!'

"Some hero," Daxter watched as Jak finished his 'yummy' fruit. Jak looked at Daxter after rolling his eyes, not to mention a small smile on his face.

"Never let your guard down Jak," Daxter looked away with a smile, "..Oh yes, NEVER..let your guard down."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, well! :) That's Chapter 2! Comment back with ideas for the following chapters..I've run out :(


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeyyy! So this Chapter is for 'Random Hyper Person', since they came to me first! :) Besides, she loves Dark Jak too..so she's my new best friend lol haha! Anyway, here's a new Chapter for you guys! don't forget to tell me what you think!

I don't own any of the Jak characters, but I'm pretty sure Random Hyper Person owns Dark Jak, although that's completely UNFAIR :'( lmao! aha

RHP: Whenever he's **normal **Jak, let me borrow him!! Please!! lol anyway! on to story..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Um, Soldier Down?**

_Chapter 3: _

Today is the fourth day since Jak's jet-board 'incident'.

Let's just say that he isn't a dead body, but as immobile as one. Jak's been down long enough for his adrenaline and testosterone to subside, making him completely lazy. He was capable of getting down from the bed and hopping around, but he didn't- nope, he decided to ask everyone to retrieve things for him. I know, you're thinking 'what? Jak's never lazy'. That's before he realized how great it was to lie down and relax for once. Of course, he wouldn't ever admit to anyone that he was being lazy, but he'd have great excuses for it. One of the best ones that ever came out of his mouth was: "_I really think I should keep lying down. That's what Samos would say_." He's lucky that's true.

So, here they are, still kickin' back in the Underground, doing absolutely _nothing_.

So, how's Daxter? Daxter's been fine, but sometimes gets a little peeved; the case always self-concerning. Since Jak's out, he's been walking around town all by his little self, but not until two days after his Krimzon Guard attack when trying to buy Jak food. Even though he's still nervous about going out without his defense, the motivation of seeing Tess pushed him through. The walking wasn't that bad, though he secretly got Zoomer rides without the driver knowing, but he didn't tell anyone.

The only person who was right on the dot of pissed off was Torn: ah, who would of thunk? Even though he's downright a dick to everyone _everyday_, it got worse. There was only a small amount of time he could deal with the loud-mouthed ottsel, but having him around constantly? No. Even Jak was starting to annoy him ... ever so slightly, but that's just how he is; like said earlier. This is where it brings us today: inside the Underground, during an untimely 'argument'...

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Torn grabbed the ottsel by the neck, "**out**!" Right after looking at him dead in the eye, Torn started walking towards the Underground entrance; hm, he wasn't kidding.

"Gack! Torn!" Daxter pulled at the larger hand around his neck. There was no way he was strong enough to pull Torn's hands off.

"I've had enough of you!" The raspy voice made him shiver.

"Torn!" Finally, Jak spoke up. I guess the amount of energy yelling 'Torn's' name was too much. Yeah, okay.

At first the ex-Krimzon Guard ignored him, but then whipped around, "What?!"

"Look, I know Daxter's been a bother," with Jak's words, the ottsel's ears went down, a long with a death glare, "but, you know he's just being how he usually is."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Daxter yelled to Jak, pointing his finger.

The other two ignored him.

"Just give him to me," Jak held out his hand as if to catch him: just in case Torn decided to throw him, which wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"Hm," Torn narrowed his eyes as he slowly let his grip on Daxter slip away; Daxter falling to the cold floor. The orange furball looked up to him with an expression that wanted to come back with a snooty remark, but contained himself.

"Dax," Jak looked across the dark room, "Come here."

Dax stuck out his tongue at Tattooed-Wonder, but then dashed to the bed, where he jumped up to Jak; walking in circles twice before curling up to lay down (like a cat). A small smirk on his face, immediately feeling safe.

Jak looked down slightly when Daxter came up, but kept his look more at Torn; who glared and growled in his throat at the bratty ottsel.

"He won't give you anymore trouble," Jak smirked when Torn crossed his arms, "I promise."

Torn turned away from the two, "Whatever," he started to walk to the entrance, "I'm out."

"Where to?" Jak asked with no hesitation. Without even realizing it, he had been petting Daxter; not as if Dax was complaining. The little ottsel was laying on his stomach, his chin on his crossed arms, and eyes almost rolling to the back of his head when Jak started scratching underneath his ears.

"It's none of your business," Torn said while stopping dead in his tracks, "Maybe if you showed more effort in your recuperation, I'd clue you in on some of the big kid tasks." When saying 'big kid', he turned slightly to Jak and gave him a nice glare.

Jak wasn't like Daxter who, unfortunately always had something to say. Matter of fact, Daxter should of said something right now. The blonde looked down to see the ottsel fast asleep. Thank God. Jak gave Torn a stern glare back; yeah, as if that would scare him when he was trapped in bed. Hell, it wouldn't scare him a bit even if Jak was standing. Well, Dark Jak: that was another story.

With a small scoff, Torn was out doing whatever the hell wasn't Jak's, who apparently wasn't a big kid, business.

The blonde sighed and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head. Wow, he shouldn't have done that. Since he was completely incapable, or so he says, to get up and do anything, he hasn't showered for quite some time. Well, not long enough to smell repulsive, but enough to, well, created an unpleasant fragrance.

Jak blinked a couple of times, oblivious to the fact that the current stench was himself. With only his eyes, he looked around the ceiling of the room, pondering, _'What could that smell be?'_

After a small moment of that, he turned to his pits and unexpectedly was drawn back. He blinked again, a couple times more, as if it created hot tears to his eyes. After biting the corner of his bottom lip, he slowly lowered his arms to his sides, grossed out. Jak had always been against 'no hygiene' and now, he was being a hypocrite. This smell was only going to get worse: he needed to shower.

Jak grunted as he went to sit up, waking up the slumbering Daxter, "Ey, ey, ey!" Daxter fluttered his eyes open sleepily, "What're you doin'?"

"I need to shower," Jak scooted up, dragging his left leg.

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Right now?" He whined, "I was just 'n the middle of a good dream too."

"Uh," Jak began while Daxter continued to mumble incoherent sentences, "Look," with that Daxter had his full attention on Jak, his arms still crossed. With a sigh, Jak continued, "I don't think you understand exactly-" he chuckled until Daxter interrupted, "-what a bad smell is?" "No." "-how itchy certain areas get? 'Cause I do!" Daxter said assertively. "No," Jak sighed, almost giving up. The ottsel sighed, "Then what?! Tell me already, geez."

Jak rolled his eyes, "Listen, I just smell, alright? I need to clean up," he went to get off the bed until a stinging sensation went from his left knee all the way up to his thigh. He hissed as he drew it back to where it was before.

"Hm," Daxter placed a hand on his chin, observingly, "Looks like you can't even leave the bed, Jakko."

"I don't think I can," Jak sighed.

"Does it hurt _that_ bad?" Daxter asked, barely setting himself in Jak's shoes.

Jak looked like he was going to smack Daxter for the absolute obvious, "..Yes, it does."

"Well then, let's think here.." Daxter looked around the room, "Hm...hmmm..." Then an orange bottle glowed into his vision. "Got it!" The orange ottsel jumped off the cot and dashed over to the equally orange bottle. Once again, Jak was completely left out from Daxter's 'got it' idea.

"Dax," he asked, frustrated, "What're doing?"

"Look what I got!" Proudly, Daxter lifted the bottle into the air, it glowing from the one light in the room.

"..What is it?" Yeah, that was far from what Daxter was looking forward to hearing. He was expecting a 'thank you', at least.

"It's a bottle!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" Jak returned, bluntly.

"It's for you," the ottsel began, "I remember Torn saying something about this. Somethin' about givin' it to ya when ya wake up, uh, I think. I know it's for you!" He smiled, reassuringly. Daxter jumped down and scurried to the bed.

With a small 'pop', the cap was off. "Here ya go," Daxter poured one into Jak's palm.

With no hesitation, Jak popped it into his mouth, forgetting he needed something to wash it down, "Hey, Dax..could you get me some water?"

"Sure thing," Daxter said heroically. He then got a small cup and pulled the lever, water coming out instead of mud: thanks to them. "A nice cup of water comin' up," he said while jumping back up on the bed, the water sloshing around in the cup.

"Thanks," Jak took a swig, having the pill slide down his throat.

When Daxter secured the lid to the bottle, he tossed it across the room; it rolling on the floor, gradually making its way across the room. They obviously didn't see the bolded label...

**ECO INTOLERANT**

Too late now: the bottle was all the way on the underside of the table. Well, all that could be done now was to wait and see what happened. Hopefully, nothing too bad.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 20 minutes and nothing horrible has happened, but the painkillers were kicking in because Jak had managed to stand, still on one leg, of course.

"So you gunna take a shower?" Daxter asked Jak, looking up at him while he hopped by.

"..Y-Yeah," Jak wobbled a little, but held onto the side of the table to regain his balance. Daxter had stepped back, just in case Jak were to fall.

"..Okayyyy," Daxter blinked, "And how are ya gunna do that?"

With four more hops, he was holding onto the door frame of the bathroom, "I don't know," he began to close the door, "I'll figure it out," with a small smile, he closed the door and locked it.

"..Yeah, after you fall and _kill_ yourself!" Daxter yelled to the bathroom door, but, as expected, no answer.

Jak did hear Daxter, but chose not to answer; a small roll of his eyes was enough to feel satisfied. With a small scratch to the back of his neck, he started the water. Now, most people would get in the shower first and turn it on, but in the Underground it starts out 'Snowy Mountain' cold. So, Jak chooses to wait outside until the temperature of the water goes up. At the moment, Jak was already not wearing his shoes or goggles, so he didn't have to take those off. Right as he was lifting his blue shirt over his head, he felt weird: like really weird.

'_I don't feel good,_' Jak thought to himself as he pulled off his shirt; throwing it to the floor. Throwing off his sudden sickness like he did his shirt, he started to unbutton the buttoning on his tan khakis. He happened to look up at the cracked mirror to see the **COMPLETE** opposite to what he expected. Jak was used to seeing a blonde-green man with a matching goatee, but that was not exactly what he saw. In place of the blonde-green hair, it was almost a silver-white, not to mention the goatee was that color too. His naturally sun-bronzed skin was now a deep purplish pale and his eyes were fully blackened.

With a small gasp, Jak jumped back, well, actually, fell back against the wall. Now, not having any balance, he grabbed the towel rack, which was yanked down with him.

Daxter's ears perked up when hearing the noise, "Hey, buddy, you okay in there?"

There was no answer, just contained growls and groans from the bathroom. Weird.

"Jak?" Daxter trudged to the door to open it, but it was locked. "What are you doing in there?"

Jak, who was now Dark Jak, arched his back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. With another vicious groan, he clenched his hands into fists. Not only was the transformation random, but it made no sense. Why now?

"Jak!" Daxter knocked on the door, but turned away with a 'hmph' and walked back to the bed. He was probably masturbating and he knew, being once a human boy, that guys in the middle of _that_ do not like to be bothered. "Whatever, Jak, just don't blow yourself up in there," he said as he yawned, trying his hardest to fall back asleep.

Now, back to 'Jak': who was actually Jak again. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily, sweat beading down his face. What the hell just happened? Jak slowly got up to a stand and leaned over the counter, inspecting his own face. He just turned for no reason whatsoever; that's not normal. He then remembered that his shower was still going, so he finally made his way over there, thinking the unmethodical transformations were over. Oh, only if he knew..

After reaching up to touch the sprinkling water, he had to turn the lever back because it was way to hot, and you wouldn't want to scold such a nice body. Reaching for the lever, he saw black claws and a spliting headache ran throughout his brain. He grasped his head, stumbling back, but grabbing the counter. Not again! I know it sounds horrible, but if you saw how funny all the stumbling was, you wouldn't think it was that bad. Holding onto the counter, but feet slightly sliding down and becoming weak, he looked at himself in the mirror once again. "Agh," he said in mere confusing and frustration. "I need to get out of here," he said as if out of breath. When reaching the doorknob, he turned it for it only to fall off from Dark Jak's strength. Jak stared at the broken doorknob as if it was the end of the world.

At this point he was turning from his normal self to Dark Jak within' five seconds of being each: counting fast. He was frantic, looking around. There was no way out besides the door; which meant he wasn't getting out since he accidently demolished the knob. With a small growl, Jak went to punched the door out of his frustration, only for his alter-ego to pull his fist the other direction: resulting in falling straight into the shower. Now, normally this would of hurt his leg even more, but there was much more going on.

"Jak!" There was loud banging on the door, "What the hell are you doing in there?!" No answer.

Jak closed his eyes to avoid streaming hot water falling into his eyes. Sounds like a simple movement, but Dark Jak's spasms made Jak's arms swing out: knocking all the shampoo bottles over violently. "Stop!" Jak yelled at himself and grabbed his arm, it still waving obnoxiously.

Daxter stopped knocking and blinked when he heard 'Stop!' He didn't know if Jak was talking to him or his own- uh, never mind. Daxter shook his head, and continued banging on the door.

Dark Jak managed to pull Jak up with a 'Woah' and grabbed a shampoo bottle, looking at it suspiciously. It was quiet for once, Dark not causing any ruckus since he was busy inspecting the strange bottle. The alter-ego squeezed the bottle to have it squirt directly in his eyes. Dark let out a small growl just in time for normal Jak to come back.

Jak stood there quiet until, "**Ahhhhhhhhhh!**" He covered his eyes with his hands and screamed, them stinging to the biggest extent.

"If it hurts you can stop, Jak!" Daxter yelled, "That happens sometimes!"

Jak was still screaming and covering his eyes, but was now walking backwards. With a small slip, by the water that made it's way to the floor, somehow, made his feet 'slip' from below him; head being thrown back and feet shot in the air. Jak dropped, getting some air before falling straight on his back.

"Agh, fuck.." Jak groaned and rolled over, very worn out.

"Jak, cut it out! There will be other times!" Daxter was very persistent on his belief that Jak was jackin' off, apparently.

The blonde raised a hand to grab something to hold onto, but instead it shot a ball of Dark Eco at the shower head, it absolutely exploding into nothingness. His eyes widened at where the shower drops once were. They were now replaced with a hole in the wall with a piss amount of water streaming out from the wall. Not knowing he was capable of such things, he looked at his hand in amazement: only to have it smack him in the face. After two smacks to the face, it looked very similar to 'stop hitting yourself' except it WAS WITH HIMSELF.

Jak growled in anger from his current situation and narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. He looked very similar to a kid having a tantrum. Within' each second, he got madder and madder, to the point where he was standing, chest heaving. Soon purple bolts of lightening were swarming around his body, them becoming attracted to the lightbulb on the ceiling because of the electric friction. All of a sudden there was a sound of something being over charged and 'pop'! The lightbulb above him popped and the bathroom went completely black. Silence. (..man, that would piss me off).

Daxter stepped back, cautiously, "Jak?"

"What's going on?" A raspy voice asked behind him, making him clench up.

"Heh, heh, heh, nothing!" Daxter smiled at the figure behind him, "Nothing! Just watchin' out for good ol' Jak here. You see, the door wasn't lockin' right, yeah! A-and he asked me to watch out and make sure no one went in," the stuttering gave himself away. Oh, also when Jak screamed at the top of his lungs. He was done! He's had enough of his bullshit!

The scream made both Daxter and Torn (I hope you've figured that out by now) jump slightly.

"What's wrong with him?!" Torn yelled at Daxter, grabbing him and putting him eye level with him. Gah, Daxter hated when he did that.

"Uh, heh, heh," he began nervously.

"Spit it out, rat!" Torn glared at him, shaking him slightly.

"What?! I didn't do anything wrong! I gave him his medicine!" He yelled, despite being shaken.

"You what?!" Torn threw Daxter down.

"What?! What's wrong about that?!" He yelled up to Torn, his butt planted firmly on the ground, "You told me to!"

"I told you strictly **not** to!" Torn walked over to the table, looking for the bottle where it should of been.

The scene from earlier played through Daxter's mind..

-----

_A very angry looking Torn busted through the door, slamming a bottle down onto the table._

_"Hey, Paint-Face, you look, uh, angrier than usual," Daxter smiled his usual smart-ass smile._

_"I am! You don't know what it's like to have thousands of Metalheads storming the outer parts of the city and having your best soldier out!" When said, the ottsel and ex-Krimzon Guard looked at the sleeping Jak._

_"What? Can't handle it?" Daxter smirked._

_"Maybe we can, maybe we can't! That's not the point!" Torn slammed his hand on the table, making the bottle he had earlier bounce up and land on its side._

_Daxter flinched, "Whatcha got there?" He looked at the bottle, obviously changing the subject._

_"They're painkillers for Jak," he said bluntly, "I'm sick of him lying around!"_

_With a nod, he went to pick them up, "Oh," he had his furry paw slammed down on the table by Torn's hand._

_"He can't have them though."_

_"Then what the hell was the point in getting them?!" Daxter ripped his paw away, wiggling it slightly to make sure it still worked._

_"Jak's full of Eco and these are Eco Intolerant. Who knows what these would do to him," he placed them on the table, leaving them be_.

-----

Daxter blinked back to reality, realizing that Torn did say that, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

Torn picked the bottle up from the ground and pushed the label in Daxter's face, "Ring a bell?!"

**ECO INTOLERANT**

The truth was that, normally, Daxter would of remembered those important instructions. Unfortunately, there was a very attractive looking girl on the small television in the corner of the hideout. He couldn't help but think of Tess. So, he pretty much spaced out.

Daxter's ears slightly went down in fear of what Torn was going to do to him, especially when he didn't have Jak to save him.

Both Torn and Daxter's ears perked up when they heard the bathroom door hinges creak. They both looked at the door, it falling down in front of them: a cloud of dust jumping off the ground when the door hit.

There stood a very blank staring Jak. The blonde got two blank stares back in return. It was completely quiet, except for a small piece of the door frame crumbling to the floor, unnoticed.

"Uh," Jak looked back at the destruction and then back to the two in front of him.

"..Don't say a word," Torn said threateningly.

.....

"You know, most people just throw up if their body doesn't agree with the medicine," Daxter shrugged with his hands on his hips, a small chuckle escaping: hoping it would lighten the mood.

Jak's eyes went crossed as a loud rumble could be heard from his stomach all the way up to his throat. Without a word, Jak turned to the only that was intact in the bathroom: the toilet, and began puking.

"Let it all out, Jak," the ottsel chimed from the destroyed doorway. Torn watched as if nothing interesting was happening at all. He looked disgusted.

Within' half an hour, Jak was still vomiting. The two, pertaining to Torn and Daxter, were doing their own things.

Torn was desperately trying to get some work done, praising the moments where the barfing stopped. Of course, that lasted momentarily, for Jak would be hunched over the toilet just as he thought it was over as well. Working was hard, especially when the loud echoing of heaving broke your concentration.

As much of a friend Daxter was, he tried turning up the volume so he wouldn't have to hear his friend disposing of his life's worth of food. It worked to some extent.

After a couple small coughs, Jak turned to the doorway, still leaning on the toilet, his arms draped over the bowl; despite how gross that was, "Can you guys help me to my bed?" Jak slightly whined, his voice raspy from all the throat activity. He sounded like he was going to pass out. For once, Jak sounded... pathetic; in a hilariously, funny, messed up, sort of way.

Right when he heard Torn's footsteps he smiled to his best capability, but it didn't last long for Torn chucked a pillow at him: it bouncing off him then hitting the floor. The blonde groaned with the slight impact.

"Good night, Jak," Torn said as he lifted the fallen door back into place, leaning it over the bathroom opening. The red-head smirked slightly and walked back to his desk, swiping his hands together as if saying 'my work here is done'.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My god! lol you guys better be happy..I finished this at 5:30 in the morning! :O Ahaha. I know there are probably some spelling and grammar errors, but bite me! becauseee, like said, I finished this in the A.M! Blah..R&R 0h! & send me ur ideas.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** After years and years, I bring you CHAPTER 4! Haha! It's been forever. This one is for my viewer, Hugo Nakamura, who gave me the idea of having Jak stranded in traffic. I went from there! Hope you all enjoy! Also, this one might be grammatically screwed and off because I just edited it, but didn't save it, so I'm dreading editing it again! :/ But oh well! This contains some mildly inappropriate shizz, but nothing to bad!

* * *

**Um, Soldier Down?**

_Chapter 4_

Another two days have gone by.

Now, that is not that long whatsoever, but to a certain redhead, two days was two days TOO long.

"I can't believe this!" Torn scoffed as he threw himself back into a mangled, wooden chair. He tilted his head back and ran his hands down his face. He was so over paperwork that he started to be attentive to any detail that didn't have to do with it. He ran his fingers over his tattoos, feeling the lines from the ink on his face where the art was outlined. He did this a few times before he glanced at his paperwork, held a stare for ten seconds and then proceeded to kick it off the desk. Blue eyes hit his backside.

"Uh, you alright?" Jak asked, turning from his back to his side, picking himself up onto one forearm. Torn didn't answer. He just stood up and started collecting his paper off the ground. Funny how it went from 'screw this' to 'shit, I need these'. Jak took Torn's refusal to respond as a middle finger in the air and looked away.

"… I'm thinking about heading into the city today," Jak said, trying to change the subject.

Torn stood up straight, placing some of the papers he already collected back on the desk. "Yeah, and why's that?" No eye contact.

"To get out." Jak finally made eye contact with the livid redhead, "I've been down here for a while now and I thought… I thought that… it would make me feel a little better…"

Torn's glare made Jak feel uneasy, making him look away.

"You know what I think?" Torn said, leaning back on the desk. "I think you should get the hell out today."

"Um, ok… cool?" Jak pretty much asked.

"Yeah… because I think watching you try and go up the stairs would be beyond fuckin' hilarious…" Torn retorted with his arms crossed, not smiling whatsoever. The two looked at each other, not sure what to say. Torn cracked a smirk and readjusted his footing. Oh, and no, it wasn't a 'hah, I was kidding' smirk, it was a 'I'm looking forward to seeing you tumble down the stairs like a slinky' smirk.

"WELL, I guess I'll get going." Jak sat up and retrieved his shirt from the headboard, throwing it on carelessly and grabbing the rest of his things. Torn didn't shift at all.

After putting on his shoes, which, by the way, hurt his left leg like no other, he turned to look at Torn. Torn was still standing there, leaning against the desk, arms crossed. He was just staring. Like the most blank, anticipated, rude stare you could think of.

It was so quiet.

Torn was waiting. Of course, he was anticipating the struggle of Jak going up the flat stairs that took him to the surface. Hey, he's been working all day; he deserved to have a little fun.

Jak sighed, pulling himself to a stand. He hobbled to get good composure and tried to apply some pressure. He groaned and caught himself on the side of the bed. He shot over a glare when he heard Torn chuckle.

The blonde stood up straight, continuing his stare at Torn. He turned towards the door and proceeded to limp to the opening of the Underground. Torn rolled his eyes over the fact that Jak was acting like a little girl who just got told 'no' by her mother, but 'yes' by her father; nose stuck up like he was some hot shit.

"… Aw, isn't that precious… like seeing a baby Lurker walking for the first time…" Torn said in regards to Jak's coordination.

A flip of the finger was the response he got, which made him chuckle once again.

Jak stepped out into the world, covering his eyes when the sun made contact to his face. It stung. It had been too long since he's been out and about. Whatever, time to move. He tried to keep moving, but it just took too much stamina. He didn't even make it to the streets; he leaned against the side of a building.

"Fuuu.." Jak looked down at his leg, seeing how it was swelling up again. He was supposed to exercise daily for physical therapy, but he was too comfortable in bed most of the time. Torn had gotten on him about working out.

_Jak did two squats. 'I'm thirsty'. He grabbed a soda. He did two more squats. 'I have to piss.' Check. Two more squats. 'I wonder if anyone called me today.' He looked at his phone and sat on the bed and that's where he stayed … all … damn … day._

"Heeey Jak, nice to see you out gettin' some air!" Daxter walked around the corner. "How long ya been out?"

"Like … 2 minutes?" Jak said, standing up straight and looking out into the town.

"Okay… where ya headed?" Daxter asked, not really too interested. Jak was never really up to having fun. Well, Daxter's kind of fun.

"I don't know. Maybe a café or something…" Jak pulled down his leg wrap to see that his leg was definitely turning purple again.

"Then let's go!" Daxter hopped up on Jak's shoulder, making Jak huff upon impact. He looked up at his furry friend.

"I don't know if I can make it there. My leg is really bothering me. It's like…" Jak fumbled with rewrapping his bandage.

"It's like you need a wheelchair?!" Daxter yelled, unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Sarcasm.

"I'll be right back!" Daxter hopped off his friend's shoulder, scurring back around the corner.

"No! Dax! I was…"

Daxter reappeared, like lighting, back to him. He was pushing with him a cart. The kind of cart you use to roll heavy boxes or supplies around. Like a larger, wider dolly.

"… kidding.." Jak's eyes widened. "No. No, no, no…"

"Why?!" Daxter crossed his arms.

Jak laughed. "I, uh, I'm not riding into town on that thing." Daxter was close to loudly interrupting, but Jak continued. "PLUS, how would you even push me? The railing is too high…" Before he could even finish, Daxter pulled out some rope, followed with a smirky grin. Jak was taken back. Where did that even come from?

* * *

What a weird sight it was. A small, orange ottsel pulling a cart, by a rope, downtown. Oh, no, that's not all. He was pulling a fully grown man. Daxter was struggling to pull it, but kept this 'I'm sexy and I know it composure' with a narrowed brow. What a hero.

On the other hand, Jak was sitting up against the railing (which is where a normal person would be pushing), his head balancing by his hand. He seemed so content. Not.

"This is so embarrasing…" Jak mumbled after three girls looked at him and then back at each other, chuckling.

"Not even!" Daxter said while he received looks from a bunch of people. They were all looking in confusion, but Daxter took it as heroic glances. "Yes, hello to you too… just taking my buddy, Jak, to the café… step aside.."

As they were passing, Jak was holding his hand up as a gesture and smiling as if saying 'sorry if my friend offended you by being a cocky douche.' He then sighed and covered his face.

It took a little bit longer to get there, but they kept themselves busy talking about, uh, stuff.

_'I, personally, like brunette girls because they, and I know this from experience, make the best sandwiches.'_

_'Dax, I think a plus sign on a pregnancy test means they're pregnant.'_

_'Yeah, I just got this hair gel. 10 orbs at the market.'_

_'Yeah, I think one-piece bathing suits are pretty stupid too…"_

_"Did she orgasm? I… think so…"_

And OTHER things a long the lines of that. Guy talk. Such interesting topics, but spoken about so nonchalantly.

"We're here!" Daxter yelled, stopping the cart so fast that it made Jak fall forward a bit and grunt. "What do ya want? Maybe some liqqqquooor?" Daxter asked, looking back at his friend.

Jak shook his head. "Just a sandwich."

"Annnnd some ale? ON IT!" Daxter noticed that if he wasn't holding the rope to the cart, it would start to roll. He wrapped the rope around the back of a cruiser that was currently parked and clasped his hands together. "There we go! I'll be back!"

"Be quick!" Jak added, watching his friend stroll into the café, greeting all the women on the way in.

* * *

But, it wasn't quick. When are things ever quick when it involved relying on Daxter? Exactly. The said ottsel was currently inside the café, STILL, chatting up one of the baristas. She was leaned over the counter, hands under her chin. Daxter was telling her about their journeys and how much danger his friend has been in, but how he was quick to save him.

Jak had fallen asleep. He dozed off on his back, soaking up some much needed sun. He was off in a wonderful la-la land when all of a sudden he felt a sudden jerk. He felt like he was sliding, which made him open his eyes slightly. He turned his head to the side to see moving ground.

"What the… AH!" The cruiser lifted higher into the air. Jak did a back somersault and grabbed onto the railing of the cart. He looked down and saw the ground and people walking down the streets. Some people even looked up in surprise. He even caught a little kid smiling in amazment and pointing at him.

Jak attempted to crawl up the railing more to, hopefully, sit on it. Nope. He slipped, having to grasp the railing more.

He looked down again. "Oh, my God… this is not happening to me…" He muttered, looking up and getting an idea. He summoned up as much strength as he could and used his upper body to climb up the, now, vertical cart.

One hand smacked down on the cruiser's bumper. Then another. Jak pushed himself up more, leaning with his waist on the back of it. "Hey!" The driver wasn't paying attention. "Hey!" Jak hit the back of the cruiser. The driver looked back in his rear view and gasped, just seeing the 'Eco Freak', labeled the most dangerous in Haven. He pressed hard on the pedal in hopes that it would throw the troublemaker off and, well, it did.

"Woah!" He flew back down and grabbed the railing again, one handed. Then he grasped it with his other hand. Why and HOW could this happen? Oh, that's right. As usual, Daxter.

* * *

"You know, you have beautiful eyes." Daxter flattered the girl working at the counter. He batted his eyes. "They're like sparklies in a river of … Jak!" The ottsel who was on a roll with this girl perked up straight, wide eyed.

"Jak?!" Her content smile turned into a confused, slightly angry expression.

"Can't talk, I got to go!" He hopped off the counter, dodged a few feet that could have crushed him and turned to the girl at the door. "It was nice meeting ya, you're lovely and, uh, you have the most breathtaking rack I've ever seen!" With that, he left.

Now, most women would be greatly offended, but not her. As everyone in the café watched in mystification over what just took place, she held her chest in confidence and smiled.

Daxter looked at where he had left the cart… not there. "Jak? Jak!" The orange ottsel took off on all fours deeper into the city.

It sure was a quiet afternoon in Haven City. The sky was turning from a baby blue to a multi-colored array of pinks and yellows. A nice breeze was going on and the birds were sailing together and, wait…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A cruiser from above drove by, a man dangling behind it.

People from below looked behind them to see what it was, but it wasn't there anymore. So, they continued what they were doing.

Thankfully, the driver stopped at sign. It seemed there was construction going on in the area. There was bumper to bumper traffic. Jak composed his breathing and sighed when they stopped. If he wasn't injured he could have dropped down right now. He looked to the side of him and saw he was right next to a Krimzon Guard's cruiser. Jak blinked and all of a sudden lost his breath again. "Shit…" He whispered to himself, looking away.

The Krimzon Guard was currently inside his cruiser, listening to some tunes. He tapped his finger on his knee while the sound of relaxing, classical music filled his cruiser. He looked out his window and sighed at the traffic and returned his glance forward. Wait, what?! He looked back over to the Eco Freak trying his best to hide his face. It was like a little kid who thinks that if they cover their eyes with their hands they can't be seen. "Hey!"

Jak looked over at the guard, smiling nervously with a small chuckle. He hated the guards. HATED. But, not wasn't the time. Definitely, not the time.

The guard struggled with something inside his cruiser. Like he was trying to take something out. Jak watched in confusion, until an enormous, newly modeled rifle sat on the window sill. A red dot was planted on Jak's forehead, which made him cross his eyes while looking up.

"Wah!" Jak let out the most girly, high-pitched shriel, but the cruiser he was holding onto moved forward and out of the traffic just in time.

"Hey!" The guard yelled.

Jak smiled back at him as he watched him become distant in the traffic, but just as he turned around he saw that the cruiser was going to take a turn right next to a wall. Surely, he'd hit it.

"Ahhh!" He closed his eyes and braced impact.

"Jak?" Daxter happened to look up and saw his life long friend holding on for dear life. He looked from Jak to the wall and knew that he was going to get squashed like a bug. "Jak!"

The blonde-green haired male looked down to see Daxter.

Daxter yelled, waving his arms. "LET GO!"

Jak took one last look at the wall and decided to let go.

Now, imagine this in slow-mo and with some original, cliché, '300' soundtrack music. Jak dropped down, flailing his arms. Daxter's eyes widened more and more as he got close to the ground. This… this would be it. The end of the duo. The end of their friendship.

"Ah!" [Insert Jak's usual, dumb hollar as he falls down a far distance in the game] Water. Splash. The cart smashed into the wall, breaking into many different pieces and falling into the water below. Jak's yell was cut off by water. Thank God, shut up. [jk, roses are red, foxes are clever, I love your butt, let me touch it forever.]

In a distance, two men were chilling on the top of a building and saw the whole thing. One of the guys watched with his jaw dropped, a joint in his hand. The other guy, red-eyed and also holding a joint, blinked. "Duuuudee.."

Jak came up from the water, coughing and breathing in as much oxygen as he could.

Daxter peered into the water, on the edge of the rickity pier. He looked to his side and jumped when he saw Torn, just standing there watching Jak in the water. "When the hell did YOU get here?"

"I saw the whole thing." Nonchalant. Arms crossed.

"Annnd why didn't you help?!" Daxter hollared, hands clenched.

Torn shrugged casually and sat down on the pier, long legs dangled over the edges. Daxter walked up next to him, but not TOO close. Neither had the intention to go out and help Jak. They just occasionally looked at each other, thinking one or the other would dive out to help him.

Jak, who was now above the water's surface, and done heaving for air, yelled at the two. "Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy what you see!" Jak meddled in the water, keeping himself above the surface.

Torn mumbled, "Like babes in a mud wrestle…" Daxter and Torn simultaneously high-fived eachother quickly without even looking at each other.

Now, Jak isn't usually the one for much profanity, but he was just so caught up. He yelled again, out of breath. "You guys… can suck my ass!"

"Woah!" Daxter's eyes widened, holding his hands up in front of him.

Torn's calm and tranquil expression didn't change, he continued to just sit there, arms rested on his legs. "I love you too…" He said, obviously sarcastic.

"Well…" Daxter started. "How does your leg feel? How're ya, heh heh, how ya doin' out there?" He finished, nervously.

"Actually! … It feels pretty nice!" Jak said, still slightly out of breath. He lifted a hand out of the water and presented a thumbs up that made Daxter break down in laughter and Torn smirk and shake his head.

* * *

**AN:** I tried to make things realistic, but not have anyone out of character. I know Jak is a little more quirky, but wouldn't you be too if you went from hero to being injured and limited? I would and I was! Like years ago when I had my surgery (which inspired me to write this). I'm sure you guys remember! So drop a review with any ideas about what can happen in the next chapter! OR you can PM me! I always use ideas that my reviewers leave me. I'll list your name too! I sometimes even combine ideas that people leave me. Btw, I've started my new OC fic on the new Tomb Raider 2013 Reboot. Drop by if you want and see what you think and let me know if you guys still think I 'got it'! ;) R&R which be much appreciated! Thanks so much!


End file.
